Merida
Princess Merida is the protagonist of Disney/Pixar's animated feature film, Brave. She is the daughter of King Fergus and Queen Elinor and the real older sister of Hubert, Hamish, and Harris in this film. She is the older sister of Taran and Chuckie Finster. Attire Anna is usually seen wearing a black sweetheart bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves and rose, teal, blue, and purple prints on it, a greenish-gold trim, a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive drab pleated skirt with sashes (consisting of asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, and blue prints on it between cream sides), and dark green pleats, a cream-colored petticoat, matching bloomers, white stockings, and black ballet shoes, which is the outfit she wore at Elsa's coronation. During the long, cold winter, she wore a winter outfit that consist of a medium-length, dark blue skirt (consisting of a lavender round-cut lining with points, with each rose and periwinkle print similar to a rose around the skirt on each point, and each periwinkle bush-like print on each of its round edges) with a black bodice with gold trim and green, red, yellow and purple rose prints on it, a light blue long-sleeved blouse, and black heeled leather boots with gold linings and magenta soles. She also wears a magenta bonnet with purple lining, lavender fluff, and matching white print on the back, a pair of blue mittens with navy blue palms, and a detachable magenta cape with a matching cap, purple linings, and small Byzantium tassels on the edge of the cape with a silver brooch consisting of a pair of hearts with gray prints attached to her cape, in which she also wears while playing in the snow. At the end of the movie, Anna wore a timber wolf wrist-length blouse with light blue vertical linings, a pinafore dress consisting of a light gray bodice with green linings, vertical gray hairlines, four green buttons placed vertically on the bodice with black hairline laces attached, and a dark gray skirt with light gray lining, crimson, green, and lavender flower prints all around on it, lavender, green, and olive drab bush-like prints between each flower prints, a white petticoat, and a pair of matching heeled leather boots with gold linings and brown soles with matching color and shape of the brooch. In her Sunday form, Anna wears a green mint-turquoise dress with a garden-style hat (with a black ribbon), lighter green bloomers, matching shoes, and a silver necklace. When Anna goes swimming, she wears a black two-piece swimsuit. At bedtime, Anna wears a magenta undershirt and blue pajama pants. Her alternate alternate sleepwear consists of a light pink silk nightgown with puffy sleeves and matching accessories (bloomers, a camisole with a pink bow on the chest, two matching hair-bows, and matching slippers). As a princess, she wears a royal red ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers, along with a gold tiara and necklace. Her alternate princess outfit is a magenta dress similar to either Princess Peach's dress or Snow White's dress. When Anna goes to a party, she wears a pink party dress with matching shoes, opera gloves, a beaded necklace, and bloomers. She also carries as pink silk purse. Going trick-or-treating, Anna wears a ballerina costume that consists of a red sleeveless leotard, a light red tutu, matching tights, and red ballet slippers. Her alternate Halloween costume is either a Princess Peach costume or a Snow White costume. When she reunites with Kristoff, she wears a red glittering tank dress and two matching hair-bows, but doesn't wear shoes. Her wedding dress is either a long, flowing, white wedding dress with short, puffy sleeves, a gray neckline, and transparent white ruffles on her dress and at the sleeves (similar to Anastasia Romanov's wedding dress), matching frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a red bow on the chest, white stockings, a spiky gold tiara, and white ballet slippers, along with a transparent white wedding veil, or a white sleeveless, strapless wedding dress with matching transparent ruffles on the sides (similar to Princess Daisy's wedding dress), matching frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a pink bow on the chest, white silk gloves, matching pumps, a matching choker with a blue pendant, matching earrings, and a silver heart-shaped tiara with a red jewel on top, along with a transparent white wedding veil, when she marries Ralph. Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Disney Characters Category:Heroines Category:Beauty Category:Princesses Category:Non-Troublemakers Category:Well Behaved Children Category:Scottish Characters Category:Older Sisters Category:Oldest Daughters Category:Teenagers Category:Teal Category:Aqua Category:Phthalo Dark Teal Category:Light Blue Category:Jade Green